Kissin U
by edger230
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Valley of Peace and Tigress can't decide what to get Po, until she comes across an old song she wrote for him a while back. Po x Tigress


Tigress sat on her bed stressing out (although she showed no sign of stress on the outside.) It was Valentine's Day tomorrow and she still had no idea what to get Po. They had been together for about three and a half months. It may have only been Valentine's Day but instead of flowers or candy, she wanted to get Po something extra special since he was the one who finally got her heart to start beating again.

"What do you get a guy that already has everything he's ever wanted?" Tigress asked herself. He had never told her that he currently wanted anything.

Tigress then heard her door open. "It's almost dinner time, Tigress." she heard Viper say.

"I'll be there in a minute." Tigress replied.

"Are you okay?"

Tigress sighed. "I can't figure out what to get for Po for Valentine's Day." she said. "What do you get a guy that already has everything he's ever wanted?"

There was silence and she could tell that Viper was stumped too. "What are you getting Crane?" Tigress asked **(A.N. Yes, Crane and Viper are together as well.)**

"I'm getting him a package of almond cookies. He's been wanting one for a while." Viper replied. "Don't worry. You'll figure something out." Viper then slithered out of the room to join the others for dinner.

Tigress lay down on her bed and her head fell onto her pillow. She got a curious look on her face because she had heard a small crinkle come from under it. She reached under the pillow and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and smiled. It was a song she had written for Po a while back.

_Perfect!_ She thought. She quickly put the song back under her pillow and went to join the others for dinner feeling relieved but still showing nothing of it on the outside. Later that night, Tigress snuck out to the village and bought a bag of almond cookies to go with the song.

**The next day-**

Tigress awoke to the sound of the gong. She jumped out of bed and joined the others in greeting their Master. Shifu decided to give them the day off because it was Valentine's Day. She may have been imagining, but Tigress could have sworn she saw Shifu wink at Po before he walked back down the hall.

When everyone had gone off to do their own thing, Po wasted no time and embraced Tigress who returned the gesture. "Happy Valentine's Day." Po said.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Tigress replied.

They then pulled apart and walked into Po's room where Po revealed a big bouquet of irises, which were Tigress' favorite flower **(A.N. I didn't know what Tigress' favorite flower was, so I went with my favorite.) **Tigress then gave him the bag of almond cookies.

"I have something else for you." Po said.

"I have something else for you too." Tigress replied.

"You go first." Po said.

Tigress took a deep breath and said, "I couldn't figure out what to get you, but then I found this." She then pulled out the song. "I wrote this for you a long time ago." To Po's surprise, she began to sing.

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity_

_I might die when I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer and there's nowhere _

_in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops like everything around me_

_It's frozen and nothing matters_

_But these few moments when you open my mind_

_To things I've never seen_

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one? Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

Po was absolutely stunned. He had no idea Tigress could sing. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He smiled and listened as Tigress continued to sing.

_Past loves, they never got really far_

_Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart_

_And I promise I wouldn't do this_

_'Til I knew it was right for me_

_But no one, no guy that I met before_

_Could make me feel so right and secure_

_And have you noticed I lose my focus?_

_And the world around me disappears_

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one? Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

_I've never felt nothing like this_

_You're making me open up_

_No point even trying to fight this_

_It kinda feels like its love_

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one? Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

Tigress looked up from the lyrics she had written to see Po smiling. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"That was beautiful." Po said. Tigress smiled and embraced him.

When the two pulled apart, Po suddenly remembered his gift. "I want to give you my other gift now." he said. He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Tigress' eyes grew wide and tears of joy began to form.

"Tigress, I truly love you. I know that you're the one I want to spend every waking moment with. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Po asked as he began to sweat hoping Tigress wouldn't notice that.

Tigress stayed silent for a moment but she soon enough smiled and nodded. "Yes, Po, I will marry you." she said.

Po smiled and he could feel his heart lift. The two embraced once again and shared a passionate kiss. They then went to tell the others the news. Tigress now knew the answer to the questions in her song was yes.

The End

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Song Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove


End file.
